


Dinosaur socks

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: When Lexi stays over, Ben and Callum take her shopping, lots of cuddles, spending money and sleep later Lexi gives Callum a present
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Dinosaur socks

Having Lexi stay was one of Ben’s favourite things, letting him dote over her and treat her to absolutely anything she wanted, she was one of the only things that could pick him up instantly from whatever mood he was in, the other person was Callum, and when as a group of three they were unstoppable. Giggles that turned into tear stained cheeks, staying up way after bedtime and spending stupid amounts of money. Yet Ben knew that they were both worth every single bit. 

Lexi requesting a film after eating, Ben already seeing the sleep in her eyes, sending her to change into her pjs he takes a moment to take hold of Callum, pulling him in for a hug ”she’ll be asleep soon” Ben says against his neck “yeah, she’ll probably want to sit on you though, not so much into dad cuddles when your around” “oh of course she is. Your everything to her” he returns placing a kiss to his forehead as Lexi comes out in her unicorn pajamas, standing next to the sofa waiting for them to sit down so she could get comfortable on their laps. 

Lexi snuggled into Callum, one arm supporting her and the other holding onto Ben whose head had fallen to Callums chest, Callums hand occasionally coming up to play with Ben’s hair and then falling back down to ben's side. About half way through the film Lexi began to grow heavier, her eyes barely open in the direction of the tv and the soft gentle snores of ben was enough, Lexi eventually giving up and falling into a deep sleep Callum sat as still as possible, wanting to take in every part of this moment. Him with his little family where they were all just one unit. 

By the time the film had finished and the credits starting to run Callum decided to use the dim light of the tv to be able to wake Ben, rubbing his hand up and down Ben’s arm, and lightly calling his name was just enough to wake him slightly from his sleepy state “I need to put her to bed” Callum whispers, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl in his arms “hmm” is all Ben replies “that means you will have to sit up” Callum tells him, nudging him up slightly, greeted with half open eyes “she’s asleep” Ben questions, looking at Lexi in Callums arms, “Yeah that’s why you had to get up, so I could go put her into her own bed and so we can go to bed” he confirms looking up at the clock hoping Ben sees it too. Callum loves Ben in this state, the world of softness and sleepiness taking over his body, reminding him that Ben’s younger than himself and sometimes a sleepy cuddle is all Ben needs, Callum rubs his hand free hand up and down Ben’s leg, and then pushing it onto the sofa, guiding himself and Lexi upwards. She starts to stir a little in his arms, before snuggling back into him. Ben getting up and following close behind, head heavy with sleep. Ben came into Lexis room with Callum, placing a kiss to her hot, sticky head while Callum covered her over with the duvet, the stars around her room glowing and they stepped back for a moment, watching her shift around, grab the corner of the duvet pulling it towards her face and tucking herself up. 

Leaving to go into their own room Ben decided to put the tv on, he had no idea what was playing, some sort of cartoon but what he really needed in that moment was Callum's chest. The warmth, gentle rise and fall and the way that his heart beated a hundred miles an hour in these moments. “I’m gonna take her shopping tomorrow, you want to come” Ben says sleepy head falling further into Callums chest where his hand lightly rubbed Ben’s arm “of course I’ll come, nothing better than spending the day with you” he pauses “but I think right now you need sleep” Ben doesn’t reply, he smiles against Callums chest where they both fall into a sleepy state, them as a little family, nothing more either of them could want. 

By the morning, Callum was up and awake first, choosing to sit in bed for a little while longer wanting to take in the sleeping Ben beside him, his hair falling over his face slightly, lips open just a tiny bit and his hand just there, it took everything in Callum not to reach out to hold it but knowing Ben needed the sleep was more important, he shuffled out of the bed, pulling the duvet backup so Ben wouldn’t get cold and heading out of the room, closing the door to stop the light from the kitchen pooling in. Putting a couple eggs into the saucepan waiting until Ben’s awake to put water on them, and putting the bread into the toaster he sits on the sofa, the tv flashing up the forgotten credits of the night before, exiting out of the film and being met with the cartoons Lexi had been watching the previous afternoon filled him with a unique happiness, he wasn’t really sure why he was enjoying this episode as much as he was but when a half asleep Lexi came and cuddled into his side, questioning about what had happened it made his heart full. “Do you want eggs for breakfast” Callum asks her “yeah” she smiles back, her blue eyes mirroring Ben’s, full of love and excitement “think dad might have a little surprise for you when he wakes up” they fall into a silence, both focusing on the tv show in front of them. 

By the time Ben started to stir Callum had left Lexi watching the tv, going back and cuddling him until he was awake to some degree. Leaving him to put on comfy clothes and putting the eggs on to cook, checking on Lexi who was watching another episode, when Ben emerged from the bedroom, Lexi went running over to him, arms out where he picked her up and lightly spun her around in his arms, it was one of her favourite things to do, erupting into laughter ben placing a kiss to her head, then putting her back down on the floor. “Shall we do something fun today” Ben asks her once they are sat to the table, a small smile of acknowledgement from Callum knowing where this was heading “Yeah!!” “So I was thinking we could go shopping, get you some summer clothes and whatever else you wanted, fill this place out a bit” he gestures around him to the lack of toys and child bits around them, wanting Lexi to feel like she’d walked into her home whenever she was there. Callum breaking in placing the eggs and toast down on the table where they were gladly received by both Ben and Lexi, where they began to talk about what they thought they might buy. 

Post breakfast, they all went off to get dressed, Ben throwing on one of Callums tops, not bothering to look through his own clothes, grabbing a hoodie to put into the car, he knew it was warm outside but considering the weather these days they could never be certain. Callum wearing his usual and Lexi putting on one of her favourite legging and dress combinations, a jumper over the top. Ben packing a little bag full of things they might need, although he missed out on the stresses of putting together a baby bag he soon got used to the essentials you can’t leave the house without as he became more involved in her life, shoving it all into a backpack and throwing it into the car, Lexi taking Callum hand until she was in the car strapped in, Ben turning on the radio and off they set, hoping that the shopping centre was empty considering the weather most people would have headed to the beach or on holiday, given the chance. 

Callum choosing to drive on this occasion, the car being shared they could both take it for a drive whenever they wanted, Lexis booster seat being a permanent fixture in there from the day they got the car, Ben and Lexi singing along to the songs on the radio, however bad Callum thought it sounded he’d never tell them. Pulling into the carpark Callum pulls into the first space, the whole area seemingly quite empty. 

Getting out of the car, Ben taking the backpack on his back and Lexi holding onto both of their hands, falling into a gentle walking rhythm and they feel like a little family, walking through all the shops, the air around them bringing a slight chill and the chatter of the few around them enough to bring them back to their own bubble. Callums hand breaking away from Lexis telling Ben he’s off into a shop where he saw a shirt he wanted to look at, Ben and Lexi continuing down the street “can we go get those” Lexi speaks up, pointing at a pair of dinosaur socks in the window “for you?” Ben questions, stopping walking “no, for Cal” she says already dragging Ben inside the shop, inside there are many more colours than originally visible, Ben telling her to choose three and allowing her to pick whatever she wanted, “I want it to be a surprise for him” she continues, picking up a blue pair with yellow and green dinosaurs printed on them “alright, we will hide them until you want to give them too him” “yay”

They meet back with Callum outside, deciding to go get some lunch before they all get a bit hungry, falling into a little cafe down the street with the most beautiful cakes Ben had ever seen, making a mental note, and ordering a couple sets of chips for them to share and drinks, sitting down in the upstairs area, the dim lights illuminating Callums blue eyes, and Ben can’t resist leaning over and placing a kiss to his lips, taking hold of his hand and letting them fall together, intertwined, on the seat below them.

They eat in almost silence, taking in the area around them, Callum suggesting after they were done eating that they go find some clothes for Lexi, them still being in the process of fully setting up her room, needing to fill out her wardrobe with whatever she wanted. Her choosing to hold Callums hand leaving Ben with the bags, they found the clothes shop Lola always took her to, Callum holding a basket and helping her to find her size and putting them in, Ben stepping back for a moment, watching as the two most important people in his life intertwined together so perfectly, giggling away to each other, Lexi parading up and down slightly, Callum turning his head backwards, locking eyes with Ben and almost instantly back to Lexi. 

By the time they were done through a couple shops Ben called it time to go home, seeing the sleepy look in Callums eyes, telling him that he was driving home, allowing him to rest a little, putting all the various clothes bags into the boot of the car. Lexi already in her seat, and Callum leaning his head up against the window “you alright” Ben asks getting in and closing the door, taking a moment to take hold of Callums hand prompting him to look over at him “hmm, yeah just got a bit of a headache” “looks like you two might be asleep” Ben jokes, Lexi yawning in the back seats. 

Arriving back in the square Ben realised that both Callum and Lexi had fallen asleep, Lexi's head being supported by her seatbelt, Callums head resting against the window. He sat for a few minutes after turning off the car engine thinking of what to do, deciding the best move was to go unlock the door, try to carry Lexi in and wake Callum enough to get him once Lexi was inside. 

He managed to unpop Lexis seatbelt, grab her out into his arms, her snuggling into his neck, walking up the steps as quickly and quietly as possible, and placing her into her bed, making a mental note to take her shoes off when he came back in from waking Callum up, returning to the car he rubbed Callums arms and a hand down his leg, waking him from his sleepy state “we’re home” he says, Callums eyes opening then slamming shut at the brightness around him, Ben grabbed the bags from the boot and opening Callums door, Callums arm wrapping around Ben’s waist and they went inside, putting the bags down and heading straight to their bedroom, they knew Lexi would know where to find them and Ben wasn’t tired anyway so he’d hear if she was up, Callum pretty much once in joggers falling asleep beside Ben. 

Once he was fully out Ben took the opportunity to run his fingers around Callums face, something Callum was fully aware of but he loved the soothing feeling Ben got from it “so soft” Ben breathes out, quiet enough to not wake Callum, he knew how much he needed this rest, he decided to let him sleep, himself getting up and going to put some of Lexis clothes away in the wardrobe in her room, taking a photo of her and sending it to Lola with the caption ‘sleepy after spending all daddy’s money’. 

It wasn’t long before she started to stir, Ben sitting on the end of her bed, making sure she knew where she was when she woke up, her immediately rushing into his arms, wanting a post sleep cuddle, Ben holding on for as long as she wanted, taking in the moments as often as he could “can we give Cal his dinosaur socks now” she questions “well we could buy he fell asleep just like you” he says tickling at her sides “but as soon as he’s awake we can” he continues with a smile, her returning it, getting up and flicking through her wardrobe. 

It was about half an hour before Callum was up, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen, Lexi running over to him “I got you a surprise” she says, excitement evident in her voice “Yeah” he returns, coming down to her level “these” she presents him with a variety of coloured dinosaur socks, Callum immediately picking her up and placing a kiss to her cheek, “I love them” he smiles, Ben coming over to join in the cuddles. 

They lived for these moments, moments where they were a family, a family without limits, because sometimes a family isn’t just two parents and some children, it can be a mum and her boyfriend, a dad and his boyfriend and a little princess, and the discussion of adding to the family in the not too distant future. And that was okay!

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn’t plan for this to be this long however I’m so glad it’s turned out the way it has. I’m dedicating this fic to @bxllums and @lisashighway for very different reasons but ily.
> 
> As always kudos are appreciated


End file.
